The Unsuspected Allie
by thatweirdstorygirl
Summary: I wrote this awhile ago. It's basically how I thought the Airbenders were captured. And who helped them escaped.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lin Beifong just sacrificed her life and bending for me and my family. Me. The man who left her for another woman and broke her heart so many years ago. She's on her way to Amon because of me. It's all my fault." All of this ran through Tenzin's mind as he flew away from the madness that was Republic City. They traveled to a small island 5 miles south of Republic City. There was no way the Equalists could reach them there. The island was basically deserted, except for a few people who gave them a place to stay.

"I'm going back for Lin, alone."said Tenzin. He grabbed his glider. Then Pema grabbed his arm "No, we're coming with you." She said "Pema, I could never live with myself if you and the children got hurt." "And we can't live without you." "If we're gonna go down, we might as well go down as a family." said Jinora "We're not gonna lose! We're gonna kick their butts!"said Meelo. "Yeah! If we all fight together, we can win! We won once before, didn't we?" said Ikki. "Alright. We'll go and save Lin, together." Tenzin and the family got on Oogie and flew back to Air Temple Island within a day and a half. "Kids, bend the air in the clouds around Oogie for camouflage." They did. The cloud was thin, but enough to be unnoticed. They landed in the island. "Ok the plan is..." Before he could finish, Ikki screamed.

Chi-Blockers surrounded them. Jinora blasted some back, but it had no affect on them. Ikki made a small wind-wheel and knocked some over. They got up unaffected once again. One went after Pema, she punched him in the face. Tenzin was a bit surprised. Pema had always been so gentle. In fact, He couldn't recall ever seeing Pema fight. One, from behind, tried to grab Rohan off of the pouch he was in on Pema's back. He blasted him into a wall and he fell to the , things took a turn for the worst. They started throwing quick punches into various spots on them. Tenzin fell to the ground unable to move. He saw them grab my children and Pema. And watched helplessly as they were chi-blocked and fell to the ground as well. He heard them all scream for him. Two men dragged me by my arms. The last thing he heard was "Take the woman and baby to the prison. It's the airbenders Amon wants." He blacked out.

Tenzin woke up tied to a pole gagged with a hanker chief. He looked to the left and saw his children tied up as well. He began struggling. Suddenly, he felt himself rising from the ground. There was a bright light. They were in the pro-bending arena filled with hundreds of people. Jinora's P.O.V "Ok, calm down Jinora. You can find a way out of this. Let's see I can...for once I don't have any ideas. C'mon Jinora think! Your family, their bending and the entire airbending race itself are on the line. Not to mention your own bending." Ikki's P.O.V "There's no hope left. I'm getting my bending taken, and theirs nothing I can do about it." Meelo's P.O.V "Whats going on? Where am I? Why am i tied up? Who are these people? Why are they yelling at me? Did I do something wrong? I'm scared." Tenzin P.O.V "I need to get out of here. Wait, is that Korra and Mako?" "Tonight, I rid the world of airbending! Forever!" said Amon. "Amon! Let them go!" yelled Korra "Your welcome to come down here and try and stop me. The avatar needs to be reminded of the power I posses." Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot from the stands. The crowd of people ran out. Mako and Korra ran down the wall and fought a few Equilests. "Where are Pema and the baby?" "In prison." "Beifong?" "I don't know." Korra freed Tenzin and he began fighting. Then she freed the children. "Follow me kids." The ran off the stage and into a hallway. "Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion." "Let's go get your mother and the baby." "PRISON BREAK!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pema woke up in in a jail cell, sore and a little groggy. She heard her son's small cry from a small crate. She rushed over to him and picked him up. He fell back asleep. She noticed Lin also asleep on a bench in the same cell. 'Lin. Lin." She shook her awake. Lin moaned as she got up. "Pema?" She said faintly. "Yes." "Wait! Where is Tenzin?! And your children?!" "I don't know. I just woke up in here and only Rohan is here." "I thought you got away. What happened?" "We came back for you." "What? I thought I told you not to turn back." "We couldn't leave you behind." "Thank you." A chi-blocker opened the door and entered the cell. Pema punched him in the face and pinned him against the wall with all her might. "Where is my family?!" "Ma'am, calm down I.." She slapped him. "Don't you tell me to calm down!" "Ma'am please! I'm gonna help you all out if here." "What?" He unlocked the door. "C'mon." Pema grabbed Rohan and She and Lin followed the man. He unlocked several other cells, freeing 3 men and a woman. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" asked Lin. The man took off his mask. He had dark black hair, with bangs that were longer on the right side of his pail skinned face. "My name is Tahno. And I don't want anyone to ever meet the same, cruel fate I did. Now we need to hurry."

Tahno ran a bit faster, Pema, Lin and the others followed. He motioned to stop. The door was blocked by one chi-blocker. " I'm going to create a distraction. No matter what happens, when I say,"run", get out of here as fast as you can and don't turn back. Good luck." He put his mask back on and walked towards the guard. "What are you doing here? I thought you were guarding the pris.." Tahno pinned him face forward against the wall. "Run!" They all ran out of the door. Tahno was swarmed by chi-blockers. He overcame several with chi-blocking. Then, several chi-blocked him. He hit his head hard on the wall and fell to the ground. The other prisoners were long gone. Pema looked back at his screams of pain. She stopped. "What are you stoping for?! Let's go!" Lin yelled. "We have to go back for him." Pema turned around, but Lin grabbed her arm. "He'll be fine, we need to go!" "No he won't! And you know it! He saved us. Now we need to save him." "Alright, but we need to be quick." Lin and Pema ran back. Most of the chi-blockers were gone, but there were still a few dragging him away. Pema spent a great deal of time fighting with one, while Lin took on the rest by herself quickly. Pema turned around and was surprised she took them out so quickly. "I may have lost my bending, but I've still got it." "What?!" "Never mind. I'll take him." Lin grabbed unconscious Tahno and put him over her shoulders. They quickly left for Air Temple Island.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tahno woke up on Air Temple Island. He opened the door of his room and saw a young air acolyte girl. "Excuse me miss. Where are the Airbenders? And Miss Beifong?" "I believe they left for the Southern Water Tribe." "The Southern Water Tribe? What are they doing there?" "They went to see if Master Katara could fix the Avatar." "What do you mean "fix"?" "You didn't hear? Amon took her bending." "What? That's not possible. Is that possible?" "It would seem so. Though, right after, she learned airbending." "Well at least she can airbender. But Spirits I hope she gets the rest of her bending back." "We all do." The girl left and Tahno went back into his room. He sat on the bed in shock of what he heard. He suddenly felt faint and fell back onto the bed.

He woke up again in the same room, it was about noon the next day. He decided to go back to his apartment. He was leaving when he ran into Korra. "Tahno? What are you doing here?" "I..uh..I.." "He saved Lin, Rohan and I from prison." said Pema "Really?" "Uh, Yeah. It wasn't that big of a deal." "Wasn't a big deal? You saved my wife, son and Lin. Your act was extremely heroic and brave young man."said Tenzin "Thank you. It is a honor to hear that from an airbending master such as yourself." He bowed to him. "Oh. Korra, Did, Did Katara give you your bending back?" "No. But Aang did." "That's great." "Oh I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you bat-boy." "What is it, Uh-vatar?" "Get down on your knees." She pointed down and smiled. "What?" "Get down, on your knees." "Uh, Ok?" He got on his knees. Korra's eyes glowed brightly. Tahno felt a rush of energy within him. He stood up. "Take a stance, and bend the waves." "But Amon took my.." "Do it." He motioned his arms up and the ocean did the same. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Korra. Thank you so much." "Of course. But you gotta promise not to be a jerk." " Yes, I promise." He lifted his right hand. He quickly hugged her. Korra was caught by surprise, but accepted his gratitude. "Hey. Get your hands off my girlfriend." Mako said. "Oh, sorry." He lifted his hands in surrender.

He went into the city and was surrounded by reporters. "Is it true you saved Lin Beifong, Councilman Tenzin's wife and several others from Equalist custody?" "Yes." "What was your motivation?" "Having my own bending taken, I realized I never wanted anyone to experience that." "Is it true that the avatar had her bending taken?" "Yes, but she regained it, and restored mine as well." The crowed roared. "Is she planning to restore the bending losses from the rest of Amon's victims?" "I'm not sure?" "With your bending back, do you plan on returning to Pro-Bending?" "No, I think now I might want to see the world and help people in any way I can." "Is it true that you and the avatar are dating?" "No, no, no. We're not dating. I'm sorry I don't have time for anymore questions." The crowed departed. Tahno went home, a forever changed man. The End.


End file.
